<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Come True by DorkSeverus04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000530">Dream Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04'>DorkSeverus04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be true to yourself [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Takes place before the Epilogue that's gonna come soon, Werewolf!Weiss has a peen, werewolf!Weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby had a wet dream about Weiss in her Werewolf form. With a joke gift from Yang, Ruby finally had her dream come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be true to yourself [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/gifts">fazadragonhart (FZ_DracoHart)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was written for fazadragonhart/Fz_DracoHart 'cause we need more Werewolf!Weiss in our lives.</p>
<p>Warning. Weiss has a dick and will knot Ruby. Don't like? There's a back button up there (or below on mobile or wherever the back button is for you)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"W-Weiss…?" Ruby blushed as her Werewolf leaned over her. She didn't expect the Werewolf to hold her arms above her head and rip her clothes off with her claws! Though she couldn't help but feel a burning desire within her abdomen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss huffed as she nuzzled against Ruby's head and moved down to lick her neck. She continued licking her way down her body until she reached her breasts. The Werewolf flicked her tongue over the hardened nipple and wagged her tail upon hearing Ruby's moans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-Weiss…~" Ruby moaned and bucked her hips into the Werewolf's. "P-Please… I want you..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss gave a wolfish grin as she moved further down Ruby's body, spreading her legs and sniffing Ruby's entrance, giving it a soft lick.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-Weiiiisss~~" Ruby moaned.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"W-Weiiiisss~~" Ruby moaned into her pillow as she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing that she was cuddling against Weiss' pillow, she blushed as she immediately sat up and pulled her blankets over her chest out of embarrassment. '<em>Did we last night? But we've never done it in her Werewolf form!'</em></p>
<p>After a few moments, the brunette peeked at herself under the blanket and sighed, seeing that she was still clothed. "D-Did I really… have a wet dream about Weiss as a Werewolf?" She grumbled, bringing her hands to her face. She could vividly feel how Weiss touched her in that dream, and immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom for an ice cold shower.</p>
<p>An hour later, Ruby came out of the bathroom fully clothed and shivering as she dried her hair. She walked towards the kitchen and saw Weiss walking through the door in her wolf form and shaking her fur as she closed the door behind her. The wolf looked up and saw Ruby shivering. Not liking it, she moved towards Ruby and shifted into her human form to pull her mate into her arms.</p>
<p>"Ruby… Why are you cold…?" Weiss frowned as she rubbed Ruby's arms and back.</p>
<p>"I-I took a really cold shower." Ruby laughed weakly as she shivered against Weiss' touch. It felt so nice and Weiss is always so warm… Wait, no! She shouldn't be thinking this right now! Reluctantly, she squirmed out of Weiss' arms. "W-Where did you go this morning?"</p>
<p>"Hunting…" Weiss tilted her head and looked at her curiously. "Why did you take a cold shower? Too hot?"</p>
<p>"Eheh… Y-You could s-say that…" Ruby shivered and blushed when she realized Weiss was naked. It wasn't the first time that she's seen her like this, but after that dream, she didn't trust herself around her. "Ack! I uh… Yang! I forgot she wanted to talk to me! Love you! See you in a bit!" Ruby then scrambled out of the house, leaving a confused and naked Weiss behind.</p>
<p>"See you…?" Weiss tilted her head and shifted back into her wolf form, deciding to take a nap until Ruby came back home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ruby groaned into her hands as she sat on Yang's couch.</p>
<p>"What is it, Rubes?" Yang flopped down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Wolf bit your tongue?"</p>
<p>"I kinda wish she'd bite lower…" Ruby mumbled as she blushed.</p>
<p>Yang stared at Ruby. "One, TMI. Two, are you really groaning 'cause of Weiss? What's up? ...On second thought, if it's about your sex life, I kinda don't wanna know."</p>
<p>"It is…" Ruby whimpered as she brought her legs to her chest, burying her face into her knees.</p>
<p>"Uhm…" Yang tried to tiptoe around it, but didn't want to know too much. It's Ruby's life after all, but she wanted to give as much advice as she could. "Good or… bad? You or her?"</p>
<p>"Me. Bad." Ruby whined.</p>
<p>"Ok, so…" Yang didn't know what to think. "Why is that…?"</p>
<p>"Have <em>you</em> ever had a sex dream about <em>Blake</em> in her <em>Werecat</em> <em>form</em>?" Ruby asked as she blushed madly.</p>
<p>Yang stared at Ruby. She stared into her eyes, searching if she was joking or not. Seeing how serious her little sister was, she sighed and ran a hand down her face. "Ruby… she's my wife. I don't think she wants to share like <em>that</em>."</p>
<p>"What? Wait. Ew. No!" Ruby shook her head. "I was asking as an example!"</p>
<p>Yang frowned. Why did she use Blake as an… Ohhh. So it's like <em>that</em>. "Why not… y'know. Ask Weiss and try it?"</p>
<p>"I… What?!" Ruby spluttered. What was Yang thinking?!</p>
<p>"First off!" Yang raised her hands in defense. "You had a dream of Weiss in her Werewolf form. <em>A sex dream of your Werewolf fucking you</em>." Ruby merely whimpered as she sunk back down onto the couch. "Secondly, if you want…" The blonde stood up and moved towards a box, tossing it towards Ruby.</p>
<p>Ruby blinked as the box was tossed at her and caught it, opening it and blushing when she saw what was inside. Inside was a five-inch red wolf dildo, the knot at the bottom tied with a white ribbon. Was her sister trying to kill her out of embarrassment?! "Yang!"</p>
<p>"What? It was supposed to be your birthday present." Yang shrugged.</p>
<p>"Y-You're <em>encouraging</em> me to use this with Weiss?" Ruby couldn't get rid of the blush on her face.</p>
<p>"Well, it was gonna be a joke of a present, but seems like you <em>really</em> want to use it with her if you're dreaming about Weiss in <em>that</em> way." Yang scratched the back of her head. "Why'd you start dreaming of that anyways? And for how long? Do I need to ask mum to talk to you for sex advice?"</p>
<p>"Yang!" Ruby whined and pouted, hiding behind a pillow. "A few months now… whenever we were… <em>intimate,</em> I noticed that she'd be… rougher at certain times…"</p>
<p>Yang raised a brow. "What? Like… on the full moon or something like that?" When Ruby didn't say anything, her eyes widened. "Oh my god…"</p>
<p>Ruby made a pitiful whine and squirmed. "She's usually gone on nights of the full moon, but other than that, she's really gentle! And whenever she thinks that she's going too far or too hard, she stops and I tell her that it's ok and kiss her and…" She stopped talking. "What do I do…?"</p>
<p>"I guess if you're horny and she's not around, you could use that. Maybe seduce her into using it on you? Look, as much as I want to help you, there's so much I can do about <em>that</em> topic." Yang gave her an apologetic look. "Though if you're really serious about having sex with Weiss in her Werewolf form… have her wear some gloves or something. Their claws are really sharp. Maybe give her a muzzle too so she doesn't bite you too hard."</p>
<p>"Yang!" Ruby blushed, though the gloves wouldn't be a bad idea. She blushed madly as she hid behind the box that Yang gave her earlier. "...Do you think Blake knows a store?"</p>
<p>Yang sighed as she placed a hand onto Ruby's shoulder. "I can <em>show</em> you the store."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It'd been a week since Ruby and Yang went into that certain store, and now Ruby was staring at the few new items that her sister helped her buy. She was overwhelmed by everything in the store, so Yang told her to come back next time when she was really ready. The brunette was persistent, and wanted to try getting a couple things for now until next time, if and when she decides to do more.</p>
<p>So far, she got gloves (which Yang strongly suggested), a collar, leash, and muzzle (which Yang suggested as well to keep Weiss back in case she went too wild, but Ruby trusted that her Werewolf could control herself), and a small bottle of lubricant. Considering how Ruby had never dated anyone before Weiss, Yang thought that getting a bottle of lube would help Ruby with her earlier gift.</p>
<p>Ruby sat on the bed, reading how to use the lubricant, and pulled out the toy that Yang got her. "So I rub a small amount of lube onto this, rub myself a little as well, then put it in me…?" She looked at the toy, then at the bottle. "M-Maybe a little test run before Weiss comes home from her hunting…" She mumbled to herself as she stripped her jeans and underwear off.</p>
<p>The brunette took a deep breath as she ran her hand down her body, shivering as she thought of Weiss running her hands down her body like she usually did. Ruby sighed in pleasure as she ran her hands around her breasts, cupping them, then giving them a squeeze. "Weiss…~" She moaned, moving so that she was laying on the bed, then took the toy in her hand. She rubbed it slowly, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, imagining that it was part of Weiss as she rubbed it. "Weiss…~ Do you like this~?" She rubbed it faster and reopened her eyes, grabbing the bottle of lube. Ruby rubbed the silicone dildo with lube until it was slick, then spread her legs. She rubbed herself with her fingers first, then started to rub the dildo against herself, prodding her entrance, not hearing the door open. "Mmm… Weiss…~"</p>
<p>"Ruby?" Weiss walked into their home and blinked at the sight. Her mate had her legs open, fingers rubbing herself, while the other hand was holding some strange thing as she moaned.</p>
<p>Ruby blushed madly as she scrambled to cover herself with a blanket, seeing her mate walking in on her as she barely managed to get the tip of the toy within her. "W-Weiss, I can explain! Y-You see, my birthday's coming up soon and Yang thought that it's a hilarious idea to give me that kinda thing after I k-kinda slipped how animalistic you were whenever we made out…" Ruby blushed madly, trying to explain herself, but stopped when she saw the look on Weiss' eyes. "W-Weiss…?"</p>
<p>"Mine." Weiss growled as she climbed onto the bed. "You're mine." She crawled towards Ruby, smelling her arousal growing stronger. The young woman picked up the dildo that Ruby tried to hide behind her, looking at her mate with almost a hurt look. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I uhm… I-I was gonna use this with you and… I-I didn't know if you'd really like this..." Ruby felt her face burning and backed up into the wall when Weiss crawled towards her with almost predatory eyes. "W-Weiss…?"</p>
<p>"Mine." Weiss growled lowly and Ruby felt this burning heat igniting within her core.</p>
<p>Ruby yelped when Weiss pulled her down until she was flat on the bed and moved on top of her. She kissed and marked the brunette's neck as she nearly ripped off the rest of her mate's clothes. "W-Weiss…~" The brunette panted and felt Weiss shifting forms.</p>
<p>"Ruby…" Weiss murmured and nuzzled against her head.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes…?" Ruby kissed the snout of her mate and felt something poking her leg. Without looking, the brunette reached down to feel what it was, then pulled back. This wasn't the dildo that Yang bought her. It was much warmer, and much <em>bigger</em>. "T-This…?" Weiss blushed as Ruby gently grasped her shaft and slowly pumped it up and down. "Good?" She grinned, feeling herself getting wetter.</p>
<p>Weiss nodded and whined as Ruby rubbed her thumb over the tip. "Scared…?" The Werewolf hummed as she placed a paw over her mate's hand.</p>
<p>"A-A little, if I'm being honest…" Ruby blushed and looked up. "How…? You… don't have this as a human or wolf."</p>
<p>"Complications when… turning." Weiss' ears folded back a bit. "It's rarer than being killed by turning."</p>
<p>Ruby gently moved her hands away from Weiss' member and wrapped her arms around her mate, holding her close. "I'm glad that you're still alive and here with me, Weiss. I love you."</p>
<p>Weiss nuzzled against Ruby's head. "I love you too." She hummed and licked Ruby's neck.</p>
<p>"Mmm…" Ruby panted and placed her hands onto Weiss' shoulders, positioning herself so that her womanhood was rubbing against Weiss' healthy member. "You're so hot and hard…" She shuddered as she continued to rub herself against Weiss' length.</p>
<p>Ruby took a deep breath as she sat up a bit, then groaned in pain as she tried to force herself to fit Weiss' length into her love hole. She barely got the tip in and panted heavily, whimpering as she tried to fit more. Weiss frowned when she felt Ruby shaking, and didn't like the sounds she was making. The Werewolf placed her paws on Ruby's hips, moving carefully to not hurt her any more as she pulled out.</p>
<p>"No! I-I can take it!" Ruby whined and looked up at Weiss as she was laid back onto the bed.</p>
<p>Weiss merely smiled and licked her neck, moving down towards her breasts. She made sure to give each of the brunette's breasts the attention they deserved, and carefully traced the nipples before moving lower. Ruby panted and gripped onto Weiss' shoulders as she moved down, legs unconsciously spreading wider with need.</p>
<p>"W-Weiss…~" Ruby mewled, throwing her head back as Weiss slipped her tongue inside, lapping around for a moment before pulling out and licking around her lower lips.</p>
<p>Weiss' tail wagged at hearing how good Ruby was feeling, and carefully traced upwards until she passed her clit.</p>
<p>"AH! Don't stop!" Ruby bucked her hips to match the rhythmic lapping of Weiss' tongue, her hands moving down to rub her mate's fur. She felt Weiss' paws tracing up her body, extremely gentle as she grasped her breasts. The soft padding teasing her nipples. It was all too gentle. Ruby knew that Weiss was scared to touch her like this but wanted to make her feel good at the same time. "W-Weiss!"</p>
<p>Weiss moved her paws onto Ruby's hips to hold her as she flicked her tongue to help Ruby through her orgasm. She waited for a few minutes before pulling her tongue out and licking her pussy clean. The Werewolf slowly licked up her mate's body and gave a gentle, concerned whine as she nuzzled against Ruby's head.</p>
<p>"I-I'm ok… I'm ok…" Ruby panted as she nuzzled back and kissed her snout. "That felt so good…"</p>
<p>"Good." Weiss licked her neck. She was about to rub Ruby's side but hesitated.</p>
<p>"Weiss?" Ruby was worried, but then realized that Weiss didn't want to accidentally scratch her or otherwise hurt her. With a soft smile, she gently pushed Weiss back a bit, sat up, and grabbed the bag of supplies that she got with Yang. She pulled out the gloves and took Weiss' paws, gently putting the gloves onto them.</p>
<p>Weiss blinked and looked at the gloves on her paws, moving them to test how they worked. It covered her claws perfectly, and she tried scratching herself with them to test if they were tear proof. Not only that, parts of the pads on her paws were visible, and she could still feel through them. Ruby smiled and took a paw again, placing it onto her chest. "You're not going to hurt me, Weiss. It's ok."</p>
<p>"Really…?" Weiss was hesitant, but gave her chest a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>"I promise." Ruby gave a soft sigh and took Weiss' other paw, placing it onto her chest alongside the other one. "I want this… with you. If you'll have me."</p>
<p>The brunette saw Weiss' eyes darken with want, and felt the soft mattress on her back with her wolf hovering over her. With a smile, she reached down and spread her legs to help Weiss' member enter her. Ruby was nervous. Sure she toyed with the dildo earlier, but Weiss was <em>bigger</em>.</p>
<p>It seemed that Weiss understood that she was feeling nervous, and she licked her neck, slowly moving down and nibbling her neck as well. "Slow…"</p>
<p>"Yeah… slowly." Ruby took Weiss' member, stroking it slowly and gently. She listened to Weiss' grunts and helped angle it. "Go."</p>
<p>Weiss's eyes flickered in concern as she slowly pressed her member into Ruby. The tip slid in easily, getting the rest in was tricky. Ruby gasped and Weiss stopped moving until the brunette was used to the large member within her before daring to push in more.</p>
<p>"Ngh…" Ruby whimpered and quickly gripped onto Weiss before she moved. "I'm ok… I'm ok. It's ok, just… mgh… s-stay still… for a moment." She panted and Weiss nodded, licking her neck, trying to distract Ruby from the pain.</p>
<p>Ruby pulled Weiss down as much as she could and ran her fingers through her fur. Weiss really was big and it hurt, but she also felt bad that her mate had to find out this way that she wanted her like this. As her mind went into a downward spiral, the Werewolf licked her neck again and Ruby saw her eyes asking if they should stop.</p>
<p>Weiss was always worried about her. Was this fair? The brunette cupped the Werewolf's face and kissed her snout. "I'm ok. I… I want to have sex... with you like this... Maybe have pups if you'll have me…" Ruby blushed as she admitted that. She didn't realize how much she didn't tell her mate until after having wet dreams of her Werewolf fucking her like this. Though the member was a nice surprise. "Move. But slowly."</p>
<p>The Werewolf looked at Ruby, making sure one last time that this was what she wanted, and slowly moved her hips. She made sure that she wasn't hurting her mate as she hilted as much of her hot member into Ruby's slit as she could. Ruby moaned as her Werewolf rocked her hips and slowly got used to the size. Seeing Ruby relax, Weiss moved deeper, focusing on Ruby's pleasure rather than her own. Her instincts told her to knot her, but her human mind told her to take it slow. Weiss whimpered as she licked Ruby's neck, giving it little nips.</p>
<p>"Mmm… Weiss…~" Ruby panted, wanting Weiss to move faster but understood why her Werewolf was so hesitant. "I can take it… Please, I'm yours~"</p>
<p>Weiss nibbled harder, liking how Ruby was moaning under her, and started thrusting her hips faster.</p>
<p>"Ah~" Ruby arched her back as Weiss hit a sweet spot within her and wrapped her legs around Weiss' waist. "T-There! Keep hitting there!" She moaned and moved her head to the side so Weiss could bite her harder if she wanted.</p>
<p>Weiss grunted as she rocked her hips into Ruby, listening to her gasp, mewl, and moan. Once Ruby was close, she bit onto her shoulder and felt her mate practically milking her dry. She relaxed her jaw and whimpered at seeing the bite mark on Ruby's shoulder, licking it clean.</p>
<p>Ruby panted heavily as her legs shook from her intense orgasm. She felt Weiss licking her face and gave her a tired smile, wrapping her arms around her wolf's shoulders. "Another…"</p>
<p>"Ruby…" Weiss protested, sensing how tired her mate was and shook her head. "Later. You need some rest."</p>
<p>"Nooo…. Another…~" Ruby whined childishly. "You didn't… finish… please…~?"</p>
<p>Weiss huffed as she pulled out of Ruby. What mattered to her was Ruby's pleasure, not her own. She licked Ruby's neck, attempting to apologize for the bite she gave her, but what the Werewolf didn't expect was for Ruby to shove her onto her back and move on top.</p>
<p>"We're not done yet, Weiss...~" Ruby chuckled seductively as she gave her wolf a sultry smile while grinding her hips against Weiss'. She moaned in delight, feeling it growing harder, and moved up just enough for the tip to enter her. "Mmm... Weiss... I love you."</p>
<p>"R-Ruby!" Weiss moaned when she felt her member being swallowed once again by Ruby's lower lips. Her knot just outside her pussy.</p>
<p>"Weiss… I love you. Please. Mate me." Ruby whispered, trying to push onto the knot to get it inside of her. She grunted and whimpered, trying to get the bulging piece of meat into her, and gasped when she finally went in. "S-So full… s-so tight…" She gasped and fell onto Weiss' chest.</p>
<p>Weiss panicked, thinking that Ruby was hurt and wrapping her arms around her mate. She moved for a moment, only to stop upon hearing Ruby's gasps.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine…" Ruby pushed herself up and smiled into Weiss' eyes. She cupped her face and kissed her snout. "We're one. Really one together." Tears fell from her eyes from how happy she was. "Mate me…" The brunette whimpered as she moved up a bit on the knot and then back down, slowly riding it.</p>
<p>Weiss whimpered and looked up at Ruby. She really wanted this? Then she'll give it to her. Gently, Weiss wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder. With one quick movement, she bucked her hips into Ruby and flipped them over so the brunette was laying back on the bed again. Ruby looked up at Weiss with a bewildered expression and smiled, wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck.</p>
<p>Taking that as a silent permission, Weiss moved her hips, listening to Ruby once again and looking for that special place that her mate liked before. Once she found it, she focused her thrusts to that spot.</p>
<p>Ruby gasped and clawed into Weiss' back, gripping her fur tightly as these new waves of pleasure felt more intense than earlier. Either because Weiss was thrusting into her harder, or because her inner walls were so sensitive from orgasming twice already, she didn't know. What she did know was that her wolf felt <em>amazing</em> inside her, and she felt that she could get addicted to this.</p>
<p>Weiss growled and nibbled onto the other side of Ruby's shoulder as she thrusted harder and faster into her mate. Ruby gasped and bit back into Weiss, holding onto her tightly as she came once again.</p>
<p>Weiss placed her furried paws onto Ruby's waist, feeling how tightly Ruby was milking her dry as her seed pumped into her womb. "R-Ruby…" She growled, biting her shoulder again.</p>
<p>"Weiss~" Ruby mewled as her body shook and felt the hot essence of her wolf within her. After a few minutes, her arms fell from her mate and she looked up at her with hazy eyes. "S-So… good…" She murmured.</p>
<p>"Happy?" Weiss chuckled, licking the bite, and tried to pull out but Ruby hissed at her. "Ruby?"</p>
<p>"Stay… Warm…" Ruby pleaded as she laid her head onto the crook of Weiss' neck. "Stay…"</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving." Weiss promised and sighed as she laid back onto the bed, grabbing Ruby's cloak and draping it over the brunette. "Sleep."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, Weiss stirred awake. Her ears twitched, hearing the soft breathing of her mate sleeping next to her. She nuzzled against her and licked her cheek before sitting up and taking in Ruby's beautiful sight.</p>
<p>Two bite marks marred her skin, one on either side of her shoulder. She whimpered as she shifted back to her human form. It'll be easier to treat her wound and cook her breakfast like this, after all. Slowly, Weiss slipped off the bed and into the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. She set it aside, then went into the kitchen to make Ruby some pancakes. Just as Weiss finished plating the pancakes, there was a soft thump from the bedroom.</p>
<p>Her instincts took over and she rushed towards the bedroom. What she saw was the brunette tangled with the blankets on the floor. "Ruby?! What happened?!" She rushed towards her side and carried her back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"I-I'm fine, Weiss. But uh…" Ruby blushed madly. "My legs… they, uhm… t-they're kinda… numb."</p>
<p>Weiss frowned and rubbed her mate's legs. "Sorry…"</p>
<p>Ruby pulled Weiss close and kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault. Look on the bright side. I'll still be here right where you left me?" She tried to think of something positive for her overprotective Werewolf, then another came to mind. "Weiss." She gave her a sultry smile. "I like it when you're that rough. Though maybe we should tone it down a bit. It was our first time like that, after all."</p>
<p>Weiss blushed and nodded, kissing Ruby's head. "Stay."</p>
<p>"Not like I can go anywhere~" Ruby teased just before Weiss left the room. She smiled when her mate came back with a plate of pancakes and cuddled with Weiss. "This looks amazing!"</p>
<p>"All for you." Weiss moved onto the bed and held onto Ruby from behind. "Comfortable?"</p>
<p>Ruby smiled as she leaned onto her. "Very. Thank you, Weiss. I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too." Weiss nuzzled lovingly against Ruby's head.</p>
<p>"I uhm... Weiss...?" Ruby hesitated as she turned and cuddled with her wolf. "I-I was serious last night... I-I do want to have a pup with you. If you'll have me."</p>
<p>Weiss ear twitched as she looked at Ruby, searching if she was serious. Ruby really wanted to have a pup with her? Was it too soon? Or was this the right time? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she wanted Ruby to be happy. "If that is what you wish." The wolf nodded.</p>
<p>"Weiiiissss..." Ruby pouted as she lightly tapped her nose. "You have a choice too..." She whimpered. "Do you want a pup with me?"</p>
<p>"Ruby. You're my mate. Of course I want a pup with you." The wolf huffed. "But when you're ready." Weiss nuzzled against Ruby's head. "Now eat. You're tired. Get your strength back."</p>
<p>"Alright." Ruby cut a piece of pancake then smirked. "I didn't know that you can be rough with me. I kinda like it."</p>
<p>"Ruby!" Weiss blushed, but if she were honest, she did like it as well. "Eat."</p>
<p>Ruby giggled. "Love you too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks later.</p>
<p>Weiss whined as she followed Ruby towards the bathroom, rubbing her back as she threw up into the toilet and offering a glass of water after flushing the toilet for her. "Sick…?"</p>
<p>"Ugh…" Ruby groaned and took the glass of water, rinsing her mouth before spitting the water into the toilet, then flushed it. Once she felt a bit better, she shakily stood up and blushed, feeling Weiss' arm around her shoulders. "Weiss…" She took her mate's hand. "I… I'm fine. Though if you're really worried, let's go to the hospital. I promise you that I'm alright. Just a little under the weather and stressed with work. It's nothing that you did."</p>
<p>Weiss frowned and nuzzled against Ruby's head. "Ok…" She turned into her wolf form, not wanting Ruby to walk too much.</p>
<p>Ruby giggled at how protective Weiss was being and changed her clothes into a pair of black jeans, a red hoodie, and black shoes. After she finished changing, she climbed onto Weiss' back and rubbed her head in appreciation. "I promise. It'll be fine."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ruby couldn't believe her ears. She was pregnant. She placed a hand onto her stomach, thinking about the child… the pup that was starting to grow within her belly. She looked at Weiss, who was looking at her with concerned eyes. "W-Weiss… I'm… pregnant. With your pup."</p>
<p>Weiss blinked. Twice. She looked down at her stomach before looking into Ruby's eyes. "Are you… happy?"</p>
<p>Ruby saw the fear in Weiss' eyes and moved into her arms, holding her close. "It's our pup, Weiss. Of course I'm happy! I told you that I wanted a pup with you. M-Maybe more if you want…" She blushed and kissed Weiss on the lips, smiling as she snuggled close to her. "I love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too." Weiss nuzzled against her mate, placing a hand over Ruby's hand as she was excited to see their pup join their little family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: ...Again smut isn't my strong suit so I'm sorry for all the awkwardness and everything. I also apologize for not having any chapters up for True Self. Been a little stressed out and sleep deprived lately.</p>
<p>Anyways! Hoped that ya enjoyed! See y'all in the last two chaps of True Self!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>